Conventional laptops have a limited amount of power available to them. However, a user may wish to update data while in the laptop, such as by getting e-mails or updates on social network applications. Such a process often required that the user power on the laptop to receive the e-mails or the updates. This can drain the power of the laptop. When the battery in the laptop is drained, then the user generally has to charge the laptop by plugging the laptop into a power outlet. This can limit the portability of the laptop.
Alternatively, the user may have a spare battery. However, the spare battery can be heavy and it may be inconvenient for the user to carry around the spare battery along with the laptop. Furthermore, in some situations, the spare battery may not be available for the laptop, such as when the battery of the laptop is integrated with the laptop or is not removable by a user.